


Complementary

by BladedBlossom



Category: British Singers RPF, Elton John (Musician), Pop Music RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedBlossom/pseuds/BladedBlossom
Summary: One lunch break in the life of two dear friends.





	Complementary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chunni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunni/gifts).



> A/N: After seeing Rocketman, Elton and Bernie's bromance took me over. I think they have a storybook bond that is lovely and heartwarming. These quotes lodged themselves in my brain and my heart and I had to write something inspired by them. Elton simply enjoying Bernie's company is so pure and sweet. Bernie's cherishing of the quiet moments when they are alone together is beautiful. And if I don't stop talking, I could go on and on.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "[...] I think that Elton enjoys the fact that I’m there. He likes my presence, though I’m not sure why. But yeah, I’m there waving the flag."  
> -Bernie
> 
> Source: [ Article in Rolling Stone](https://www.rollingstone.com/music/music-news/bernie-taupin-on-48-years-writing-with-elton-john-and-their-new-lp-59194/)
> 
> * * *
> 
> "In the insanity of our lives, there’s nothing better than the times when we get to sit down, just together. Like those moments in the dressing room, about a half an hour before he goes on, when I’ll go in and see him and there’s nobody else in there, and it’s just he and I. The calm before the storm. It all comes back. When we’re just alone with each other, it seems like a frozen capsule of time that everything we’ve ever done together inhabits. That’s magical to me."  
> -Bernie
> 
> Source: [ Article in People](https://people.com/music/bernie-taupin-elton-john-partnership-early-days-interview/)

Bernie was perched on the broad edge of a rectangular planter, one of several scattered outside the recording studio Elton was currently working in. He enjoyed the shade he sat in. It was close to midday and the sun was already warm, even if not quite at the height of its strength. Even so, Bernie was glad it wasn't raining. The sun made him feel calm and peaceful.

Bernie hopped off the planter and stepped into the sun, savoring the warmth on his face and arms that contrasted with the air conditioning of the studio. Birds twittered sweetly now and then, and Bernie smiled, relaxed. 

After about five minutes or so, it was starting to become too warm, so Bernie turned and went inside the studio. He wondered what Elton was doing now.

When Bernie slowly opened the silent door, he heard rippling music as his gaze automatically went to Elton's fingers. As Bernie stepped into the recording room and let the door close, he continued to watch them, quietly marveling at the effortless way Elton made music. Even after so many years, Bernie still admired Elton's musicianship. Moving to his chair in the corner of the room, he sat down and waited for Elton to notice him. When Elton finally did look around, Bernie was leaning back in his chair, eyes partially closed in contentment. Elton chuckled a little, prompting an answering smile from Bernie, while Elton finished the song. After telling his sound engineer he was taking a short break, he walked over and took a seat beside him.

"Hey. You awake?" Elton teased with a friendly grin.

"Hmmmm?" Bernie slurred, playing along.

Elton nudged him playfully, and Bernie opened his eyes and sat up.

"That bored, eh?" Elton winked.

Shaking his head, Bernie snorted in mock annoyance, then shrugged. "I was just...lost in the beauty of the sound. You're an amazing pianist, and I really admire your skill."

Elton smiled warmly. "Well, you know I can't write for shit. Your style is poetic, and there's a lot of emotion. I think you strike the right balance between too obscure and too shallow."

Bernie nodded, reaching to lay a gentle hand on Elton's forearm. 

"And to think we might never have met if your mother hadn't mailed your packet to Dick James."

Bernie laughed a little self-consciously, sounding slightly apologetic. "It still amazes me when I think of it that I got paired with you. It's just too perfect to be a coincidence."

"I agree." Elton glanced over at the piano. "Shit. I'm wasting time." He sat at the instrument again and went back to work.

Elton began singing "Something About The Way You Look Tonight," and when he looked over at Bernie, he noticed him singing along. By the time the vocals were finished, it was lunchtime and Bernie was nowhere to be found. Elton was sure Bernie would return, though. He'd have said a proper goodbye if he were leaving for the day. Elton left the room and sat outside the studio, enjoying the fresh air and sipping from a thermos of tea.

Meanwhile, Bernie was at a restaurant, grabbing lunch for himself and Elton. He paid for his order and sat at a table to wait. While he sat there, a woman approached him hesitantly. Bernie nodded to her and gave a little wave, and she approached more quickly and stood across the table from him.

"Um...hello," the lady offered awkwardly.

"Hello," Bernie replied, looking steadily at her face.

"Are you Bernie Taupin?"

"Yes." Bernie was curious and a little surprised. It was usually Elton who got this kind of attention.

"I'm Valerie," the woman said. "I'm a big fan of Elton John, and it's amazing to run into his partner here. Is it true he writes the music and you write the lyrics?"

Bernie nodded.

"Sounds like a symbiotic relationship. Cool."

Bernie gave a small smile.

Number forty-six was called and Valerie looked toward the pickup counter. Turning back to Bernie, she extended a hand. Bernie took it and they shook. "It was great to meet you. I hope you keep making music together. Thanks for talking to me."

"Oh. As long as Elton wants to keep doing it, I'm game. Have a good day."

"You, too." Valerie smiled and left to pick up her food. As she was leaving, Bernie's food was ready and he went and got it. Valerie hesitated, watching Bernie collecting his order, then held the door for him and followed him out.

"Thank you," Bernie murmured politely.

"A pleasure," Valerie answered.

Bernie began walking and Valerie fell into step beside him. After walking about a block, Bernie began to wonder how to extricate himself from this situation. He didn't think Elton would appreciate someone interrupting his work. Time really was money, and talking to fans simply wasn't the best use of it in this context. He decided he'd walk with her until he could contrive some excuse to part company.

As it turned out, Bernie never got the chance. As they passed the recording studio, he and Valerie spotted Elton pacing in front of it, a bundle of nervous energy. Valerie gasped softly at the same time Elton called, "Bernie. There you are. Who's your escort?"

Bernie stopped in front of Elton, putting their food down on the edge of the same planter he'd been sitting on earlier. "This is Valerie. She's quite the fan."

Valerie had wide eyes and a slack jaw for a few seconds before snapping her mouth shut and remembering to breathe. "Hello," she whispered hoarsely.

Elton smiled. "Hello there." 

"I love so many of your songs," Valerie began gushing.

"Would it be bad to say the feeling's mutual?"

Valerie laughed. "I think you have a right to be arrogant. I mean-" Her eyes widened in horror.

Elton chuckled and looked at Bernie, who was raising his eyebrows in mild disapproval. "I think I like her."

Bernie shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

Elton flashed Bernie a wry smile and returned his attention to Valerie, who was avidly watching this exchange. "I think I have a right to as well. They're good songs, and Bernie and I are great together."

Valerie nodded emphatically. "You two are amazing. Your melodies are memorable, and Bernie's lyrics are so relatable."

Bernie's previous stern expression softened to neutrality, and Elton inclined his head in acknowledgement of Valerie's compliments. "Bernie and I were meant to be. That's all I can say."

Valerie stared at Elton a long moment, gathering her courage. Finally, she asked the inevitable question. "Could I get your autograph? My friends will never believe I met you."

Elton nodded. "Sure. But I don't have a pen."

Bernie silently held out his. Elton took it with a nod of thanks.

Valerie grinned. "Of course the songwriter would have a pen."

Bernie offered a half-smile as Elton twirled the pen in his fingers, waiting.

Then Valerie realized the problem and flushed. "Um...I don't have anything for you to sign..." She dug in her bag and pulled out a napkin. "Will this work?"

Elton took the napkin, lay it on the planter, and addressed his autograph to Valerie. He began to hand it over to her, but she glanced over at Bernie. "Can he sign it, too?"

Elton raised his eyebrows at Bernie, who was raising his eyebrows back at him. A couple beats later, Bernie was holding his hand out for the napkin and the pen, which Elton relinquished with a proud smile. After Bernie signed, he handed the napkin to Valerie, who smiled shyly at him before addressing them both.

"Thank you." Valerie tucked the napkin carefully into her wallet, then looked at each man in turn. "I appreciate your time, and I'm sorry your lunch is probably cold."

Elton shrugged. "We can just reheat it."

"It was incredible to meet you both. I'll be looking forward to your next album."

"I hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed making it."

Valerie smiled happily and waved to the men. They waved back, and then Bernie picked up their food and Elton followed him back into the studio.

Elton warmed their food in the microwave while Bernie rummaged in the fridge and found Cokes. "All in all, not a bad experience," Elton mused.

Bernie opened his can and took a couple swallows. "No. She was one of the decent ones."

Elton reached for the can Bernie extended to him and then sat at the table and opened it. "How'd you meet her?"

Bernie moved to sit across from Elton. "She approached me after I ordered lunch. Recognized me and said she was a fan of yours. I was thinking I'd try to get away by some ruse, but you were outside. Why were you there, anyway? It's not your usual way."

"I was trying to work, but couldn't focus. Thought maybe I needed a change of scene. That didn't really help. But going inside to the booth by myself wasn't appealing. Then I saw you and everything clicked. Like a missing piece fell into place."

Bernie absorbed this for a while. The microwave's beeps saved him from having to respond as he rose from his seat and brought their lunch over to the table. The two ate in companionable silence, Bernie thinking that it was moments just like this, just him and Elton, that he loved best. Every so often, as if by telepathy, they'd catch each other's eye or brush each other's skin lightly.

When they finished their lunch, Elton broke the silence as he threw their rubbish away. "Bernie, thanks for being here."

Bernie smiled warmly and stared into Elton's eyes. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."


End file.
